The present invention relates to the bleaching of laundry using a peroxidized compound.
Hydrogen peroxide, persalts or peroxyhydrates such as, in particular, sodium perborate have been used for a long time in the field of this invention.
However, these compounds have the disadvantage of not being sufficiently effective at a temperature of less than approximately 70.degree. C. It then becomes necessary to add to them an activator such as, for example, tetraacetylethylenediamine (TAED), tetraacetylglycoluryl (TAGU) or .alpha.-acetoxy-.alpha.-methyl-N,N'-diacetylmalonamide (AP 31) described in the French patent published under the No. 2,363,541.
Such activators; the synthesis and the form of production of which are expensive, are a heavy burden on the profitability of bleaching.
Moreover, sodium perborate, which is by far the most used peroxidized bleaching agent hitherto, is well known to be at the origin of pollution caused by the presence of boron in the waste waters.
The substitution of hydrogen peroxide or of persalts with organic hydroperoxides, or more precisely, because of the low solubility of the latter, some of their soluble derivatives, has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,646.
French patent application published under No. 2,552,123, for its part, proposes the use of aminoperoxides the synthesis of which, described especially in the article by E. G. E. HAWKINS, J. Chem. Soc., (1969), 191, pp. 2678-2681, remains difficult and expensive.